Destoroyah
|copyrighticon =Monster_Icons_-_Destoroyah2.png |image =Destoroyah_02.jpg |caption =Destoroyah in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |name =Destoroyah |species =Oxygen Destroyer-mutated Prehistoric Crustacean |nicknames =Destroyah, Destroyer, Dez |height =1mm-10 cm 2-20 meters 60 meters 120 meters '' http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/The_Official_Godzilla_Compendium The Official Godzilla Compendium''. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 122. |length =3mm-30cm 2-18 meters 40 meters 65 meters 230 meters |wingspan =80 meters 210 meters |weight =0.5-15kg 15,000 }} 15,000 }} 80,000 }} |forms =Microscopic Form Juvenile Form Aggregate Form Flying Form Final Form |allies =Megalon, Battra, Manda , Titanosaurus , Gezora |enemies =Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Rodan, Mothra, Mothra Leo, MechaGodzilla, Moguera, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar, Proto-Moguera, Anguirus , Kiryu , Jet Jaguar , Biollante |relationships =Daisuke Serizawa |controlled =Devonians |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Puppets, Ryō Haritani |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiDesutoroia |roar ='Juvenile' Aggregate Perfect }} Destoroyah is a crustacean created by Toho that first appeared in the 1995 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Name Destoroyah was originally named Destroyer, after the Oxygen Destroyer, though they could not market the word, they had his name Destoroyah, but in the Dub it is Called Destroyer. In The Film, Dr. Ijuin named Destoroyah when the Juveniles Turn into the Aggregate form. Origin Born in The Precambrian era, he is Technically the oldest Kaiju, he is at least 541 million years old. Destoroyah's were mutated from The Oxygen Destroyer in 1954, mutating for 40 years, no smaller then a speck of sand, though mutating to giant heights after exposure to air. Appearence Destoroyah has Many Forms, as he also has exoskeleton, and a main part of alien monsters, The Inner Jaw. His forms are a microscopic form, 3-mm form, insect-sized form, 2-meter form, 18-meter crab-like forms, a larger aggregate crab-like form, a bat-like flying form, and a bipedal 120-meter, demonic final form. Personality Destoroyah Is Cruel, And Does It Not Mind Controlled, As he killed Godzilla Junior when Godzilla Junior and Godzilla Reunite, Laugh's when he drags Godzilla By the Neck, and taking pleasure for Both. Even Non Film Media show Destoroyah's Cruelness, as In Godzilla Unleashed Destoroyah's Bio says "seeks nothing else than the total annihilation of all life-forms in existence. ". In the IDW Comic series Godzilla: Cataclysm he is described As a Demon. Heisei Era Godzilla Verses Destoroyah Destoroyah was First seen in a fish tank eating fish to bone by a night officer. Dr. Ijuin with other scientists learned about Destoroyah.He changed in his Juvenile form and the Destoroyah's attacked a warehouse, then the army discovered that Flamethrowers and Cold temperatures are effective against Destoroyah. Discovered In The Basement of the Warehouse, They escaped and attacked Tokyo with one trying to kill Yukari Yamane. The Army used the DAG-MB96s on Destoroyah until they formed into his Aggregate and then Flying Form. He flew around Tokyo until he attacked Godzilla Junior, then Destoroyah turned into his Aggregate form and attacked him. Godzilla appeared and saved Godzilla Junior, then Destoroyah turned in his final form, carried Godzilla Junior to Haneda Airport and killed him. Godzilla was angry and fought Destoroyah, until Destoroyah retreated after Godzilla's meltdown levels went up, the G force saw Destoroyah escaping, so they killed him by freezing his wings while he was flying By using The Super X III and DAG-MB96s. Godzilla Island Abilities Destoroyah is one of Godzilla's Biggest foes, with having surviving Burning Godzilla, and the 2nd Kaiju to hurt Godzilla emotionally. Like Hedorah, Destoroyah has different forms and made up of trillions of near-microscopic organisms. Destoroyah's main weapon is The Micro Oxygen Beam, which all his forms own, though they change colors in different forms. The Aggregate form has extending jaws if biting a victim, putting Micro Oxygen in them. The Final Form has move from his Horn, The Horn Katana that can slice though Godzilla's flesh. The Aggregate Form has spiked Claws like Preying Mantises, And The Final Form and Flying Form have on their tail a pincer that's strong to even pull Godzilla. Also in the Manga, Destoroyah can survive his head being ripped off for a small period of time, and in a scraped Idea he could shoot a beam from his floral pattern, but it appears in the Manga Version. Weaknesses Destoroyah is sensitive to Extreme Temperatures, as the Juvenile was Weak to Flamethrowers and Burning Godzilla's Red Ray were what Damaged him badly. Also The Weapons of The G Force Are what killed Destoroyah, using DAG-MB96s. Also his Floral Point is a weak Point, as it bleed when Burning Godzilla Blasted It. Filmography * Godzilla Verses Destoroyah * Godzilla Island Video Game Appearances * Godzilla: Archipelago Shock * Godzilla Movie Studio Tour * Godzilla Trading Battle * Godzilla Generations * Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee * Godzilla: Save The Earth * CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle * Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii and PlayStation 2) * Godzilla: Unleashed Double Smash * Godzilla: The Game * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection "Godzilla: Save The Earth" Destoroyah's rage attack is the Oxygen Destroyer, where he shoots a purple beam, inflicting a lot of damage to the enemy. "Godzilla: Unleashed" Destoroyah is a part of the Mutant fraction, he can take a lot of damage but is slow. He can't fly, but jump high, he can create energy mines, use the Horn Katana and Micro Oxygen Beam. In The Wii version the Horn Katana doesn't use energy, though it does in the PlayStation 2 version. He can send a Micro Oxygen Bubble that traps enemy's until it explodes. "Destoroyah is death incarnate. Born from anaerobic environments deadly to all other life, Destoroyah seeks nothing else than the total annihilation of all life-forms in existence. Although his massive clawed hands, long crescent-tipped tail, and taloned feet can tear monsters apart in a heartbeat, Destoroyah tends to use ranged attacks in compensation for his sluggish land movement. He can breathe choking clouds of micro-oxygen, emit explosive spheres of micro-oxygen, and create oxygen destroyer comets of pure annihilation. His most fearsome attack, however, is the piercing Laser Horn, which extends from his central horn. This focused energy can slice through even the strongest monster flesh and reduces buildings to rubble." "Godzilla: The Game" Destoroyah appears as boss of God Of Destruction Mode if Burning Godzilla is 100 meters tall, and sometimes Area 10, Stage 4. Moveset * Square ** Tap: Upper Variable Slicer ** Two Taps: Lower Variable Slicer ** Three Taps: Rush Variable Slicer * Triangle ** Tap: Tail Whip ** Forward + Tap: Tail Thrust * X ** Tap: Flying Tackle * Circle ** Tap: Oxygen Destroyer Ray ** Forward + Tap: Clean Sweep Oxygen Destroyer Ray ** Roar + Tap: Ultra Oxygen Destroyer Ray * R2 ** Tap: Omnidirectional Slicer Kaiju Guide Destoroyah emerged from a crustacean colony from the Precambrian Eon, awoken from its sleep on the ocean's floor by the "Oxygen Destroyer", an underwater oxygen-disrupting agent used to defeat the original Godzilla. Over 40 years it mutated due to prolonged exposure to the modern atmosphere's high oxygen content. The crustaceans can grow from micro bodies of 2 millimeters in length to chloride bodies and then to adolescent bodies 2 meters in length. After appearing at a Tokyo Aqua Line construction site, they assaulted people with their micro-oxygen rays. They were then attacked by the SDF Maser Freeze Cannon, but they combined into a larger body before transforming into a flying creature with an animal-type face. Once their internal energy source, micro-oxygen, became exposed to a heated environment, their mutations began to accelerate, and before long they changed into the Oxygen Destroyer. Destoroyah is the crustaceans' final evolved form, boasting extraordinary prowess in combat and the ability to heal itself when wounded thanks to its hive body. An incarnation of the Oxygen Destroyer appears as the final monster to conclude the Heisei series, tenaciously attacking Godzilla as if to put an end to him. Shocking imagery such as the scene with the swarm of adolescent crustaceans attacking the police force generated publicity at the time. ■ Specifications Height: 230 meters (full body) Wingspan: 210 meters (full body) Weight: 80,000 tons Abilities: Oxygen Destroyer ray Variable slicer Appearances: Godzilla Verses Destoroyah Gallery References Poll Do you like Destoroyah? Yes No ??? Category:Toho Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju